Mom
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: "No Spock, you don't understand. I lost my mom a long time ago." As the words left his mouth his memories still stung like they did all those years ago. *I don't own Star Trek*


**A/N: Don't question it, ok? I got bored and wanted to write it, as the idea swam in my mind. Set after the fight when Spock is emotionally compromised. He and Kirk have a confronting talk after. What if Captain Kirk knew what it was like to lose his mom? Well not physically as in she's dead but mentally, like her behaviour changed throughout the course of his childhood because of the death of his father. And he tells this only to Spock. One-shot. Enjoy.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

The Vulcan was halted by a hand gripping onto his shoulder. Spock spun around, face to face with Jim. An awkward silence lingered in the air before either men spoke.

"You do not know what it's like to lose your mother." Spock spoke flatly, trying to suppress his anger from his... captain. Kirk looked the Vulcan right in the eyes.

"No Spock, you don't understand. I lost my mom a long time ago." he whispered.

* * *

_Jim Kirk's mom was one of those women who could love both her sons equally. She cared for them, she helped them when they needed it and she had the patience for both boys. She cooks, she cleans, she washes, she shops and they all pile on top of her work. Jim heard the other mothers gossip about how she does it all as a single mother of two children. He smirked at the very thought because he knew that they envied her, Jim's mother was one of a kind and nobody can replace her. Jim knew his mother would never change, it was his gut feeling._

_However, there were those odd times where Jim's mom would act a little strange. The young boy and his older brother both dismissed it as nothing. But Jim was usually suspicious at his mother's little "episodes", he'd once seen her sleep whilst clutching to his father's Starfleet uniform. She had once cut Jim's hair twice in one month and kept most of his hair in a box. Those were only little things that the young boy would ignore._

_Things became worse months after, Jim saw his mother less often and when he did she looked fatigued as if she didn't sleep all night. Her eyes were red and raw from crying the night before. She hardly ate anymore, Jim's mom isolated herself in her bedroom. Talking to herself as there was nobody apart from her in there._

_She'd call out for his father, shouting for him not to leave her and the kids. But this mostly resulted in her breaking down, curling in a foetal position and cried. Jim had tried to comfort his mom but she just pushed him away, not allowing her own son's sympathy._

_Even children and their mothers at Jim's school began to take notice. They'd whisper among themselves behind his back, young Jim would either ignore them or just became oblivious to their stupid rumors. His teachers also asked him the same questions over and over such as; "How is life at home Jim?". He just stared at them blankly and calmly replied; "Fine.", without a single trace of sadness or upset. Jim locked himself away from his friends, he was more reserved and kept to himself. His mother had changed and life at home was different. He missed what his life once was before his mother was lost._

_Young Jim was losing his mother. He probably already lost her since the day she started acting oddly. Jim's life turned a fully one hundred and eighty degrees. He felt helpless. He was affected by his mother's sudden change in behaviour. Jim was a genius juvenile delinquant in his teens and early twenties, before he joined Starfleet. That was a major affect. He wished he had done something earlier instead of leaving it too late. Jim lost his mother, mentally. She was never coming back and he knew it, it was his gut feeling._

* * *

"So don't tell me that I don't know what it's like Spock, because I do." he told the Vulcan.

He left for the bridge, without saying another word, leaving the silence to hang in the atmosphere.

* * *

**A/N 2: Enjoyed it? Good. Here's a free cookie if you review. ^^**  
_~Vision_


End file.
